1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric system, and particularly relates to an electric system having wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, demands of applying display apparatus in consumable products, such as electric note-messengers, e-signage, e-tags, e-books, smart cards and e-POP, etc. gradually increase, especially when wireless construction and digital technology are increasingly mature. Taking the electric note-messengers for example, the electric note-messengers allow the user to sufficiently communicate while reducing the use of papers. In this way, the goal of reducing carbon emissions is reached. However, with the conventional technologies, it is difficult to prevent irrelevant personnel from reading the contents displayed by the electric note-messenger when the users use the electric note-messenger, making the privacy of the users offended.